


Eternal Grind

by orphan_account



Series: Persona One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An extreme hyperbole of my experience trying to make the Eternal Lockpick, but from the perspective of the Phantom Thieves.
Series: Persona One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900114
Kudos: 28





	Eternal Grind

“Joker!” Calls out Skull.

“I know,” without movement, an azure flame dances from Joker’s mask, “White Rider, Triple Down.” 

Joker’s patience was being tested on this day.

Two words.

Liquid Mercury.

Gunshots echoed throughout Akzeriyyuth’s 11th floor. White Rider’s abilities have been pushed to the utmost limits, reaching level 99 from its original 38. Shrieks of despair soon followed as the Anubis were repeatedly tattered with holes upon their discovery.

Running up from behind, Mona leaps into the air, landing on the unkempt curls that is Joker’s hair, “Did we get anything this time?”

Without word, Joker retrieves a thermos from the endless void masquerading as his pockets. Turning to his companions, Joker’s left eye twitches knowing that their journey for the Eternal Lockpick continues, “Drink up everyone… I hope you all like coffee…”

In response, a collective groan.

Days farming: 47

Liquid Mercury collected: 2


End file.
